


Cat Fight

by TARDISTraveller42



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42
Summary: The Doctor gets scratched by Nardole's new cat, prompting the usual bickering and some real talk...and then more bickering.





	Cat Fight

Cat Fight

“What’s the lesson today, teach?” Bill asked, flashing a cheeky smile as she set her bag down. 

But as the Doctor took out the book he was teaching from today, a strange look on his face the whole while, her smile dropped to a frown. 

“What happened to your hand?” Her voice leached with concern. “It looks like you got in a fight with Wolverine.”

Five pink scratches ran diagonally across his fingers and the down the back of his hand. Two of them looked deep.

Just then, the door opened, the sound of teaspoons clattering telling her exactly who it was. The Doctor cast a glare over her shoulder.

“Ask him,” he said bitterly.

The spoons clattered louder.

“It wasn’t Socks’ fault you picked her up when she was angry,” Nardole whined. He set the tray down harder than he meant to.

“Oh, goody, you’ve named it,” the Doctor said breathily. “You know, you shouldn’t do that. You’ll only get attached.”

“Why shouldn’t I? Socks is part of the family now. She’s guarding the TARDIS now to keep you grounded,” he said, pointing a finger at the Doctor.

“I thought that was your job,” the Doctor jibed. He turned back to his book and cleared his throat. “Now, where were we? Before we were rudely interrupted.”

Nardole charged forward a step, stopped only by Bill’s hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t let him get to you,” she murmured. “He’s only winding you up.”

“I shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Nardole sank back and adjusted his sleeve. “River said my job was to keep you company, not babysit.”

“Then follow her advice,” the Doctor said.

“Oh yeah? Then where would you be? Probably stuck in a supernova somewhere, waiting to be rescued. Or fallen off a horse.” Nardole turned to Bill with exasperation. “Both of which have happened to him under my watch, I might add.”

The Doctor chortled.

“Then obviously you’re not doing your job very well.”

Nardole charged forward again, pushing right past Bill’s attempts to stop him. He stood over the Doctor with his fists balled, looking angrier than Bill had ever seen him.

“I didn’t ask to be put back together, that was you. And I didn’t ask to look out for a mad old Timelord, that was River. But here we are.” He crossed his arms and took a breath. 

The Doctor sat still for a moment. Then he turned up to Nardole with gentle eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

Nardole’s eyes widened in shock, his posture softening. The Doctor sighed, and dropped his book back onto the desk.

Bill smiled as she watched the scene in front of her.

“Look at you two! Making up on your own for once.”

The Doctor gave her a quick smile, and then turned serious again.

“It’s hard for me to stay in one place for a thousand years. I’m used to running, and not letting myself get attached. But now…” He gestured to both of them and smiled sadly. “There’s a lot I’m attached to here. And I can’t run away this time.”

Bill shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Doctor, are you...scared?”

He bit his bottom lip.

“Yes, I think I am.”

Nardole looked at the floor, then back to the Doctor.

“We’re not going anywhere,” he assured. “And neither is Socks.”

The Doctor sighed, smiling as he covered his face with his hand.

“Okay...I suppose the cat can stay. As long as she doesn’t tear up my books. I have some original copies in there.”

Bill’s eyes widened.

“Wait, authors gave you the original copies of their books? How did you manage that?”

The Doctor cocked his head.

“Oh, I never said they were given to me. I’m banned from parts of the nineteenth century, actually. Have one too many warrants for my arrest.”

Bill chuckled, and then widened her eyes again.

“Can we go see Socks before our lesson today? I never got to meet her.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but stood with a smile.

“Fine, fine. Not every day you get to see satan in feline form.”

Nardole looked about to retort, but merely sighed.

“You’re never gonna quit, are you?” he asked.

“Bullying you? Never.” The Doctor turned to Bill with a grin. “Have to pass a thousand years somehow.”

Bill shook her head, opening the TARDIS door.

“Er, Doctor? Was Socks always as big as a jaguar or…”

“Close the door,” he said hurriedly.

Bill slammed the door closed and leaned against it, breathing fast. All eyes turned to Nardole, who looked white as a sheet.

“She was much smaller this morning...just a little kitty cat…”

“Nardole?” The Doctor said quietly. “You brought a predatory alien into the university.”

Nardole rolled his eyes.

“You did it first!”

“What are you talking about; Missy?”

“Yes! ‘Predatory alien’ sums her up pretty well, doesn’t it?”

“She’s one of my own kind; you can’t just say that about her!”

Bill dropped into her seat and lowered her head to the desk.

She loved them both; of course she did. But these two were going to be the death of her.

And they certainly weren’t getting to her lesson today.


End file.
